Just The Girl
by Sparky2295
Summary: Freddie has now realized he is crazy for one girl, and one girl only: Sam Puckett! But will Sam feel the same? Why does Freddie love Sam, when she's mean to him? You'll find out!


**This is a story based off the song Just the girl by Click Five.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or the song.**

**A.N. This story was inspired by randomness101-SEDDIEFAN. So I hope you enjoy this Seddie one-shot! Told in Freddie's POV.**

_Italics= Click Five singing_

Chapter 1: Just the Girl

_She's cold and she's cruel But she knows what she's doin' She pushed me in the pool At our last school reunion She laughs at my dreams But I dream about her laughter Strange as it seems She's the one I'm after _

==Freddie's POV==

I sit on bench at school, that's next to Carly's and Sam's lockers. I'm studying for my classes, and hear someone coming. I look up, and see none other than Samantha Puckett standing in front of me. I smile at her, but she just gives me a blank stare. She pushes me off the bench, and sits in my spot. She takes out some ribs, and sits there and eats them. In my head I'm smiling, because I'm in love with her.

"What the heck was that for?" I ask her.

She shrugs and continues to eat her ribs. Carly comes by and sees me on the floor and Sam on the bench. She helps me up, and laughs.

"Let me guess." Carly began. "You were studying, Sam came along, pushed you off the bench, and sat in your spot and started eating ribs." Carly was right.

I nodded. "Yup. You know us too well." I told her.

I started to walk away, when Sam grabbed my backpack, and pulled me back. I looked at her, thinking I did something wrong. I looked deep into her eyes, and accidentally blushed. She pushed me down, and walked away, going to class. I got up, and smiled, because I knew someday, I'd get her to be mine.

_Cause she's bittersweet She knocks me off of my feet And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else She's a mystery She's too much for me But I keep comin' back for more She's just the girl I'm lookin' for _

I walk home and do my homework. I sit on my bed, listening my pear pod, when I hear a knock on my door.

"It's open." I shout.

Thinking it was my mother, I sat up, and took my ear buds out of my ears. Then I look up and see Sam at my doorway.

"Hey, Sam. What's up?" I ask, kinda nervous.

"Carly wants you. Now." She said, dragging me to Carly's.

The whole way across the hall to Carly's apartment I shout, "Ow! Jeez! Sam! Cut it out! OW! This hurts!" Even though, in my mind, I'm thinking 'Oh my god.. She touched my shirt…' I really just wanna kiss Sam again. I love her. Before we made it in Carly's apartment, I asked to stop for a minute, because I had to tell her something.

_She can't keep a secret For more than an hour She runs on 100 proof attitude power And the more she ignores me The more I adore her What can I do? I'd do anything for her _

"What do you gotta tell me, Freddork?" She asked me, using a nickname.

"Well, I um.." I began.

"Just spit it out!" She commanded.

"Alright alright!" I told her. "I'll tell you!" I sighed.

She nodded, meaning I could do it.

"Ever since we kissed, I have been in love with you… and I couldn't keep it a secret any longer. I just wanted to know if you felt the same way…. You can't tell Carly…" I told her.

Her jaw dropped, and she nodded, meaning she wouldn't tell. She let go of my shirt, and walked in Carly's apartment. The minute I heard the apartment door close, I heard screaming. I mean, I think it was the 'Yay! He likes me back!' Kinda screaming. I hope.

==Tomorrow==

I walk into school, and see Sam at her locker. I walk up to her and smile. She gives me that blank stare again, and walks away. I love how she ignores me, because then I adore her even more. I just love everything about her. She's amazing! And it's strange to see me, a geek nerd ETC. with a bad girl (Kinda), bully like Sam. I mean I'd do anything for Sam. Even if it was to go skydiving, cliff diving, scuba diving, (I don't know, diving just sounds fun…) or anything else that she can think of, I'd do it for her.

_Cause she's bittersweet She knocks me off of my feet And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else She's a mystery She's too much for me But I keep comin' back for more She's just the girl I'm lookin' for _

Sam is just the right kinda girl for me. I know you all thought I was in love with Carly, but I got over her years ago. After I kissed Sam, I kinda felt something, and after I saved Carly's life, and we kissed, I didn't feel the same, as I did with Sam. Sam… Samantha…. She's just…. Everything I need to survive. I mean seeing her everyday makes life worth living for. Even though she beats the living crap outta me each day, I don't care. I think it's her way of saying 'I love you'.

_The way she sees it's me On her caller ID She won't pick up the phone She'd rather be alone But I can't give up just yet Cause every word she's ever said Is still ringin' in my head Still ringin' in my head _

That night, I tried to call Sam, but she kept ignoring my calls, and that kept putting a smile on my face. I texted her, but got no replies. I wanted to bike to her house, but figured that was a bad idea. I sat on my bed, wondering what she was doing, that was more important than to call me back, but then again, why would she wanna waste her time, talking and texting a nerd?

_She's cold and she's cruel But she knows what she's doin' Knows just what to say So my whole day is ruined_

_Cause she's bittersweet She knocks me off of my feet And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else She's a mystery She's too much for me But I keep comin' back for more _

==The next day==

I walk up to Sam's locker and smile at her once again. She looks up, and pours her cappuccino on my hair. She laughed and smiled at me. In the inside I was laughing, but on the outside, I was.. Well, still kinda happy.

"There," Sam began to say. "Maybe now some girl will like you now." She told me with an evil grin, that I loved.

"Thanks, Sam." I said with a grin.

==Later==

I got home, and took a shower, and then got my bike and rode to Sam's house. I knocked on the door, and Sam answered. She opened the door, and saw me there, and her jaw dropped. I heard and saw her mom in the background.

"Sam! Tell Monty to get a job!" Her mom screamed at her.

"For the last time mom, Monty is a cat!" Sam screamed to her mom. Then she looked back to me. "Why are you here, and what do you want?" She asked me.

"Well, I came here to talk to you, and I want you to be my girlfriend." I said, honestly.

Sam grabbed my arm and led me to her room. She shut and locked her door, while I got pushed onto her bed. I looked at her, with confusion and a scared look in my face and eyes. I was a little frightened, because I was afraid Sam was going to beat me… Hard..

"Y-You want me to be your girlfriend?" She asked me, being very surprised.

"Yes! I think you're the most amazing girl I've ever met! Even though you put me threw pain, and bully me all the time, I love you for it!" I told her, being happy as can be.

"Aw.. That's so sweet.." She said.

I blushed and stood up. I walked over to her, and held both of her hands. I leaned in and kissed her lightly. I broke our kiss, and smiled at her.

"Would you.. Be my girlfriend?" I asked her.

"Y-Yes!" Sam said, with tears in her eyes.

I hugged her tight, running my fingers threw her long, curly blond hair. She broke our hug, and crashed her lips on mine. We kissed for about 5 minutes, and then ran to Carly in excitement. Sam pushed the door of the Shay's apartment door open, holding my hand.

"Carly!" She screamed. "Come down here! I got something to tell you!" She waited, for Carly, but then kissed me again.

Carly came running down the stairs, and saw us kissing as we waited for her. Carly screamed, and then we immediately broke our kiss, and looked to Carly.

"Sam? Freddie? What are you guys doing?" Carly shouted.

"Kissing…" I said quietly.

"Carly, Freddie asked me out!" Sam spit out.

"What? Tell me the deets!" Carly screeched.

Sam told Carly everything, while holding my hand. I felt special now. Score 1 for Freddie! *laughs* Anyways, so after we went to Carly's we went back to my apartment and snuggled and watched romantic comedies the rest of the night with a lot of ham and beef jerky.

_Cause she's bittersweet She knocks me off of my feet And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else She's a mystery She's too much for me But I keep comin' back for more Oh, I keep comin' back for more She's just the girl I'm lookin' for Just the girl I'm lookin' for I'm lookin' for I'm lookin' for I'm lookin' for Just the girl I'm lookin' for _

**Well? What did you think? I hope you liked it, because it was really fun and easy to write! Please review! Thanks!**

**Love, Peace, and Guitars,**

**Sparky2295**


End file.
